


Caught Spying

by Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Draco, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mind Controlled Draco, Rape Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55/pseuds/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55
Summary: Summary: Hermione is raped by Draco and is now carrying his child. Why? "It's very simple" he said, "I have an assignment." Will Hermione never forgive Draco?Summary could change at any time by me.





	1. Chapter one: Asking

A/N- Hi again, I took this story off because I had no more ideas for it. Now I do have some ideas but not everything. This idea came to me when I was talking to my cousin about being caught by someone. The idea lit up in my head and I ran with it. The first time this story was up I didn't have a beta reader, when I place it up for the second time, I did. I know that the book series is done, however this story was out when the sixth book came out.

This is my third time placing this story up and will have a beta reader. So on with the story!

Thank you to my beta reader named Kittyhawk58 and MissVampyre for doing this chapter and the whole story.

I'm changing Hermione's middle name from Jean to Miranda.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and new characters names.

* * *

 

Sixteen- year- old Hermione Miranda Granger walked into the Gryffindor common room with her heavy bag slung over her shoulder and reading out of a thick book in her hands. One of her best friends, sixteen- year- old Harry Potter, stopped her suddenly. Hermione looked up from her book and began listening to Harry for the second time that day. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Please, Hermione?" Harry asked, begging her to help him.

"No, Harry," Hermione repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Please, please, please with a cherry on top?" Harry asked again, this time on his knees and giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Harry, please stop, _and get off the floor,_  for heaven's sake," Hermione replied as she shook her head at him.

"Hermione, please," Harry pleaded yet again.

"No. N-O. No spells, Harry!" Hermione uttered with a final tone in her voice as she reopened her book and went back to her reading before Harry could ask her again.

Harry snatched the book out of Hermione's hands, gave her a pitiful look and quickly spoke before she could get a word in edgewise.

"Hermione, if you do this, I won't ask you for anything again all year! Promise!" Harry said desperately. He continued, "It's not spells, really."

"Fine, Harry," she muttered as they shook hands, sealing the deal. "So what is this task you need me to do? It better not be homework!"

The look on Hermione's face made Harry cringe in fear at what she would do to him if it  _was_  homework. "No, I need you to follow Malfoy around and spy on him."

Hermione rolled her eyes and just nodded her head at him. "Fine," she said, snatching her book back from him.

After that, Harry finally left Hermione alone so she could read her book, Advanced Potion-Making, by Libatius Borage. She had just bought it last weekend during a visit to Hogsmeade. Hermione finished her book in record time, then completed her potions and charms essays, and went to bed.

Waking up the next morning, Hermione got out of bed, showered, dressed in her uniform, slung her bag over her shoulder, and walked out.

Hermione walked down to the common room, looked at the time, and shook her head. " _My boys are late, yet again_ " she thought to herself while waiting for them. After a few moments, Hermione turned towards the stairs to see a redheaded boy and a raven-haired boy standing at the bottom.

"You ready?" Hermione asked, looking at them both with a smile.

"Hermione, when aren't we ready?" Ron asked, before his eyes went wide and he opened his mouth again. "Don't answer that."

Hermione just smiled at him and then nodded her head at Harry. They began to walk out of the common room to go to the Great Hall for some breakfast. Opening the door, the trio walked in, took their seats at the Gryffindor table, and started to fill up their plates and glasses.

Hermione ate her meal quickly, all the while talking with Ron and Harry about the exams that were looming on the horizon and the essays that Professor Snape had given them. She continued talking and, after a quick glance at the time, cut her sentence short and stood up.

"See you in Transfiguration," Hermione notified them while she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Sure Hermione, see you there," Harry called back to her, while Ron was still busy stuffing his face.

Hermione walked to the door, unaware of the grey eyes following her every move, and the pale boy who stood up and quickly followed her out without Harry or Ron noticing.

Walking up the stairs to Transfiguration Class, Hermione heard some footsteps behind her. She glanced back to see Malfoy walking quickly and predatorily towards her.

"Mudblood," Draco said in his typical long drawl, standing only three steps away from his intended target.

"Ferret, go away. No one wants you here," Hermione stated. She started to walk away from him, but he shot his hand out and grabbed her upper arm, effectively stopping all of her movement.

He spun her around and pulled her to his chest, smelling her hair while at the same time sneering. "You should be more careful about what you say to me," he commanded, tightening his hold.

"Malfoy! Let me go," Hermione roared as she struggled against his much stronger body.

"No," he whispered, as he leaned in towards her neck, breathing on it.

Hermione, feeling his breath on her neck, stopped struggling, stood still, and wondered why he would do something like that.

"Malfoy!" They both heard a yell from behind them. Draco turned around with Hermione still in his arms and his mouth still close to her neck. He then pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione's body.

Draco's eyes looked up at her "guards" who were staring at him with rage and a bit of fear. Positioning his wand just above Hermione's womb, he stated, " _Planto Is Uterus Patefacio Quod Recipero Meus Sperma Creo A Vita Intus Suus._ "

Although Harry, Ron and Hermione saw nothing, Draco had. He saw a white light shoot straight into Granger's womb.

"Malfoy, let me go!" Hermione cried out, feeling dizzy from his tight hold on her.

Draco looked at her, smirking at the boys, and then whispered in her ear. "Don't move so much, less pain for you, but if pain is the way you like it...then by all means, keep struggling. Now you see Granger, there are many things I could do right now with your little boyfriends watching me."

With that, Draco kissed Hermione hard on the cheek and then threw her at Harry and Ron. As they caught her, they placed her behind them, pointing their wands at Malfoy, who smirked as he walked into the Transfiguration classroom.

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Harry, looking back at her as soon as Malfoy was out of sight.

"I'm not sure," Hermione stated as she pulled up her shirt, not seeing anything on her stomach from Malfoy's spell.

Ron looked at Hermione and then took her bag from her. "Let's get in the classroom guys," he said.

The trio was still worried about Malfoy's spell, even after realizing that nothing was happening. Hermione considered skipping class and going to the infirmary to see what was wrong, but feeling no side effects she decided her education was the most important thing at the moment.

After classes, Ron, Harry, and Hermione started walking towards the Great Hall for supper. The boys quickly forgot about their earlier encounter with Malfoy, their minds focusing instead on what food they should devour first. Unfortunately, no matter how much she tried, Hermione couldn't shake the foreboding feeling she had about what had happened.

-After Dinner-

After finishing her food, Hermione leisurely pulled out a new book to read. She managed to get through more than a couple of chapters before hearing Ginny gasp in surprise. Looking up, Hermione saw an owl heading towards her with a letter in its talons. She took it and gave the owl some water and a bit of turkey to express her thanks.

Hermione smiled at the letter, recognizing the handwriting. While she opened it, Ginny wondered what it said because Hermione had begun to smile.

"Hey, Hermione, what's in the letter?" asked Ginny.

"My mom is pregnant with twins!" Hermione said cheerfully to her.

"Wow, Hermione! You're going to be a big sister. Do you know what gender the babies are yet?" asked Ginny.

"No, it didn't say, but it's probably still too early to tell. Remember, my parents are Muggles and they don't have the spells that we do," Hermione explained to Ginny.

"Hermione, what was in the letter?" Harry asked after taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm going to be an older sister," Hermione said in a sing song voice.

"That's great news, Hermione!" Harry replied, hugging her.

"Yeah, Hermione, that's awesome!" Ron said as he took another bite of food.

"Thanks, Harry, Ron, now I'm off to the library to finish up some essays," Hermione said as she placed her napkin on her plate and vanishing it all to the kitchens.

Getting up, she waved goodbye to her friends as they continued eating their supper, unaware that she was being watched the whole time. She also failed to notice that same person get up and follow her.

She left the Great Hall and made a bee line for the library only to find the library doors shut with a sign that said, "I'll be back in five minutes." Sighing, Hermione took a book out of her bag.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around Hermione's waist and a hand covered her mouth before she could scream for help. She struggled frantically against the person holding her.

Her captor moved into a hidden cove on the right side, and her back hit the wall. Her eyes widened with shock upon seeing that it was Malfoy. He was grinning down at her and he had his wand out once again.

Hermione then heard Malfoy speak words she did not understand. " _Somnus Meus Victor_." In an instant, her eyes closed and her body went limp in his arms.

Draco placed his wand back into his pants pocket, looked out of the cove and upon seeing no one, raced across the hallways and up two more flights of stairs with his captive.

A/N – Okay new and mostly improved from the last two times. Now the two spells in this story are in Latin, hopefully they are right. I got the translation from a site on the web. If they are wrong, I'm very sorry and please gave the correct wording. The spells are in English below. 

Spell #1 -  _Planto Is Uterus Patefacio Quod Recipero Meus Sperma Creo A Vita Intus Suus_ " = Make this womb open to my seed to create a life within her

Spell #2 -  _Somnus Meus Victor =_ Sleep my victim

See Ya Next Time


	2. Chapter Two: Raped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: If you don't like rape, skip this chapter and read the next one – there is description in this.

A smug Draco carried his target into the Room of Requirement after walking past the wall three times. When the heavy door swung open he saw a bed with chains on it. Walking over to the bed he carefully placed Granger down on it and began stripping her of her school uniform. Tossing the clothing to the ground carelessly he propped her up and put a silky transparent sheet on top of her body.

Nodding his head, he smirked at her body.  _Nice body...I guess this won't be_ that _bad._

Draco looked over to the side table next to the bed to see what was on it. To his pleasure, he found magic sex toys, something that make him smirk for the first time since he'd gotten his stupid assignment. He was going to enjoy breaking the Mudblood in body, spirit and mind. Malfoy looked at her body as his thoughts were saying  _Great body, great pussy, her breasts small but prefect. If only she wasn't a Mudblood and all. She would be a great wife and mother to my children. Boy would I love fucking her body over and over._

A fireplace seemed to magically appear at his whim to his right, and he sauntered over to it and gracefully placed his head in it while grabbing floo powder. He shouted "The Dark Lord!" into the emerald flames that had sprung up.

When Draco's head finally stopped spinning he was staring up at Lord Voldemort. "Dragon. Progress report." He snapped at Malfoy, causing Draco to shiver before starting to gain a backbone.

"Dark Lord, the target is now in my grasp." He stated weakly, and as scared as he was, pride dripped into his voice.

"Good, did you use the spell to ensure that she will become pregnant?" Voldemort questioned.

Draco's response was quick in coming and short, "Yes I did."

"Good. Wake her up at midnight and complete your assignment. Make it as painful as possible for her." The dark lord commanded him as Draco's head was ripped back to his body.

Draco smirked at his command, and then peered at a clock. He only had ten minutes before it was all supposed to happen. He walked over to the bed, and watched the Mudblood softly breathe in an out. He looked at the clock again to see if it was time to start the plan. Seconds later the clock chimed midnight and he started to take action.

He took out his wand and started to chant "Somnus meus victor Amplitudo Suscitatio" He looked at her face, to see Granger's eyes moving agitatedly underneath her eyelids. When she finally started to come to he backed up a bit from the bed so he could continue to look at her face.

Hermione's eyes fluttered opened, and she continued to blink for a bit before her memory kicked in, causing her to gasp. As she shot straight up, the silk blanket fell from her upper body, giving Malfoy a chance to finally see her perfect and round breasts.

Looking around quickly, she notices that she was in the Room of Requirement. Her eyes noticed movement to the left, and all of a sudden she caught sight of her worst nightmare yet again. The last thing she remembered was Malfoy chanting a spell at her.

"Malfoy!" Hermione screeched at him.

"Mudblood." He sneered back at her.

"Why did you bring me here?" Hermione asked before realizing that no, he wasn't exactly staring at her face. She looked down, following his gaze, and noticed that she was fully naked. Hermione snatched the blanket, letting out a loud scream, and attempted to cover her body from his lust filled gaze.

"Stop that Malfoy! Hermione screeched at him.

Draco continued to look at her, a smirk casually placed on his face while he walked over to where she was sitting on the bed.

Hermione glared at Malfoy, trying to keep her fear from showing, but he saw it and laughed at her. "You can't escape Mudblood. Just accept your fate." He boasted to her.

Hermione became angry at his words that his lips and mouth were forming, and so raised a hand to try and hit him. Malfoy quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "Mudblood." He kissed her mouth harshly, bruising her delicate lips. Hermione struggled against him, but it was of no use, because Malfoy could overpower her easily.

His mouth soon left hers, but he quickly brushed her long hair away from her neck and began to assault the delicate flesh, leaving large red marks. "Please no!" she whispered to him. Malfoy simply ignored her, and continued to bruise her flesh with kissing and bites.

Grabbing one of her arms, Draco placed it in a dangle that magically appeared on the bed, and then put her other arm in another dangle. Hermione continued to struggle against him , and pulled against the metal entrapments that held her down.

"It's no use Mudblood." Malfoy sneered at her pathetic attempt to escape the dangles.

"Malfoy! Please! "Hermione pleaded as realization dawned upon her.

Shaking his head at her, he reached across her to the side table and fumbled for something. A second later he triumphantly held up a small clip, which, Hermione realized with shock, was supposed to go on her clitoris. He locked it on her, started it, and watched her struggle against the pleasure it was giving her.

Within five minutes, Hermione came, silently screaming, tears rushing down her face, shaking with pleasure and horror. Malfoy took the clip off, and proceeded to pull out a whip. He moved the dangles to hooks in the ceiling so that Hermione was standing with her back facing him.

She looked back to see him holding a whip, and let out a loud cry.

"Malfoy, NO! Please!" Hermione's desperate calls went unnoticed by him.

Draco simply smirked at her, raised his arm, and brought the whip down on her soft skin harshly. It left a red mark, and blood trailed down her bare back. He heard her shriek in pain, and raised his arm again and brought it down on her back.

Hermione could feel the blood rushing down her back, and the throbbing pain that came from Malfoy hitting her again and again with the whip. She tried to scream again, but her voice was cracking from use. Suddenly he stopped, and starred at her, and she looked up at him, crystal tears falling from her eyes.

"Yes, cry Mudblood." Malfoy hisses as he summoned the bed back, his wand making complicated movements in the air.

Once again Hermione found herself on the bed, locked with the dangles from above. She looked over to see Malfoy taking off his own clothing.

"Malfoy, you've done enough damage, stop!" Hermione voiced in a whisper.

Malfoy didn't say anything to this as he walked over to the bed stained with her blood. Sighing, he realized that he had to stop the bleeding so she wouldn't die. He picked up his wand, and pointed it casually at the brunette writhing on the bed.

"No! Stop!" Hermione managed to croak out, while continuing to struggle to get loose.

Draco shook his head at her, and tried to remember the spell that stopped bleeding. He waved his wand and stated "Immunda cruor, ego to order vos ut subsisto."

Hermione felt her wounds closing up, and when she looked back up at Malfoy he was putting his wand back with his clothing.

"Please, stop" she pleaded once more, but he still didn't say anything.

Malfoy eased himself onto the bed, hovering over her. He gripped her legs, and quickly thrusts into her opening, causing her to scream in pain. He started to pump in and out, and peered at her face, which was distraught, pain and torture written all over it. Smirking, he picked up her pace, trusting into her deeper and harder.

Draco could feel himself slowly losing control, and came inside of her moments later. Instead of stopping her, he turned them over and started all over again in a different position, which caused Hermione to let out a defeated scream. Her knew that he had total power over her, and emptied himself in her again and again.

Her let her fall over, but after her got up he looked at her body, and his manhood perked up once again, wanting another round with her.

He summoned their clothes, picked her up, and walked out the door. When he say there was no one in the hallways he was relieved.  _Good. There isn't anyone around to ruin my plans._

Malfoy raced to the second floor bathroom, opened the door, and placed Hermione on the floor with their clothing, and locked the door.

"Defigo" Hearing the door lock, he looked back at the Mudblood, smirked, and turned on the water.

Picking her up, he stabbed himself in her again, pumping into her now willing body. He looked at her eyes, which were now expressionless. He smirked yet again, and then thrust deep, making her scream in pain.

He continued to fill her with himself until he came again, and stopped to see if he fulfilled his job. The Mudblood was most definitely broken in mind, spirit, and body. As he dressed and left the room, he laughed evilly.

A/N- Okay it is done. It sounds much better than before but I don't like it still but it has to be. Now the next chapter should be out soon, new and improved and all. I hope. Bye

Dirty blood, i command you to stop


	3. Chapter three: Help Me, Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Here is chapter three, and all. Thank you to my beta reader named Missvampyre for beta reader.
> 
> This is the third spell from chapter two: I will be locking the door until he says the voice of the voice, soto open

Rubbing her fingers roughly along her body to remove Malfoy's scent, Hermione reflects back on what had just happened, especially the whipping. The memory was enough to send a new wave of tears down her cheeks; her arms and legs had rivulets of blood gliding down and forming a pond around her wet and bruised body. Malfoy had been anything but gentle and she tested out her limbs slowly, knowing that some of her bones were likely broken.

Hermione continued to rub her arms roughly then her legs, never once touching her back and her lower parts for fear of the pain. Her body began turning red from her scrubbing and the hot water. She couldn't seem to get the feel of him away from her skin. Sadness filled her dull eyes first before a sort of lifelessness took its place.

Finally she gathered the courage to whisper "He raped me," and after those words fell from her mouth she couldn't stop.  _He raped me, he raped me, he raped me…_  The words poured out of her mouth, over and over until the water ran cold.

Draco raced into the Slytherin Common Room and up his set of stairs. Smirking still, he quickly looked into his mirror seeing second floor. Two prefects were walking around with their wands lit up. Draco shook his head at them and laughed until he heard a voice come from his left.

Turning sideways, he saw his father sitting expectantly on his bed. Draco nodded, "Father, it is done. Now all that's left is to wait and make sure the Mudblood is pregnant."

Smirking in response, his father went on to ask how he would know.

Draco nodded his head at him and then pointed to the wall behind him" That mirror I have is enchanted to show my Mudblood anytime or anywhere."

Lucius nodded his head and then stood up as he walked over to his son," I'm proud for you, son. Now I should repot back to Lord Voldemort. Call me when you find out that the Mudblood bitch is pregnant."

Then Lucius left the way he had come in.

Draco watched his mirror to see the Mudblood still in the shower with her blood running down her arms, stomach, and legs. Shaking his head at her, he spoke his thoughts aloud

"When the dark lord wins this war, I might ask him if I can have you for a pet."

While Draco was watching his Mudblood, two prefects from the Slytherin house were patrolling the second floor where the girls shower room was. The Slytherin pair was easy to identify: one was small in size, lightly tanned, with long brown hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were emerald green and she was wearing her school robes with the green sigma of Slytherin shown bright on her upper top. Her name was Natalie Portman. During fourth year, she became friends with Hermione Granger when Hermione helped her with her charms homework. Natalie hated when people made fun of Hermione's blood yet she couldn't do anything about it.

The other one was Rose Greens, medium sized height but with really pale skin, short black hair and blue eyes. During her fifth year she became friends with Natalie and soon became friends with Hermione Granger. She can't stand it when her fellow Slytherins call Hermione Mudblood and she can't do anything about it.

"Rose, can you believe all the homework we have from the Professors lately? Even professor Snape had been piling it on," Natalie uttered.

"Yes I do, we are in our sixth year and are both taking honors classes. Were you expecting it to be easy?" Rose taunted her friend.

"No, I suppose not." Natalie muttered under her breathe.

The girls talked more about homework, then boys. Within moments they were stopped in front of the girls shower room.

"Natalie you go in, I did the boys shower room last time," Rose recalled with a smirk on her face.

"No problem," Natalie stated as she took her wand and opened the door to the girls shower room.

She walked forward and immediatly heard a shower running. She quickly walked towards the last one to see blood staining the floor. She took one look at the person and gasped in fright, recovering from her shock enough to call out.

"Rose, get in here now!" Natalie yelled, while bending down to look Hermione in the eyes.

Rose raced into the shower room after she heard Natalie yelling her name, getting to her friend, she gasped at the figure of Hermione Granger; her friends body was covered in scrapes and bruises.

"Hermione, Hermione can you hear me? It's Natalie and Rose," Natalie asked her in a gentle tone.

Hermione looked at her and gasped out in pain," Natalie, Rose,"

"Yes, Hermione it's us, calm down" Rose stated calmly to her friend.

"Help Me I can't get him off of me." Hermione said slowly.

Then she shouted" Let go of me!"

Hermione broke down, whispering "Please stop, "while her mind was replaying the rape scenes over and over.

The girls looked at each other and nodded their heads as they came to the conclusion that someone had brutally raped their friend. "Rose you get Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore."

Draco watched as the two prefects saw Hermione, their faces paled and they rushed to her side.

"I never thought Slytherins would become a Mudblood's friend," Draco whispered under his breath.

He kept his eyes on the mirror, watching the girls tend to his Mudblood.

After Natalie told her, she was out the door and racing down the halls to the stairs, jumping two or three at a time. She touched the ground and bolted down the halls once again, looking both ways to see if Professor Dumbledore was out, but he wasn't. Rose caught sight of Madam Pomfrey and raced after her.

"Madam Pomfrey" Rose called after her, making her stop and look back at her.

"Yes, Miss Greens?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I need you and Professor Dumbledore, its an emergency," Rose told her.

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head and quickly took off to find Professor Dumbledore. Before long they discovered his whereabouts and asked him to come along as well.

Meanwhile, Natalie shut off the cold water making Hermione frantic. She calmed the girl down finally and asked her to lie down so she could examine her wounds.

"Hermione, I'm going to see if I can heal you. My older brother is a healer and was teaching me some spells," Natalie replied.

Waving her wand around Hermione's body she called out "trovare."

Natalie gasped as the list started forming in the air above her body. Hermione's hip bone was broken, quite a few hairline fractures were on the list,cuts were on her back, and her inner thighs were brutally bruised and covered in dry blood. The last thing on the list made her cry out, for already her magic was able to detect the pregnancy. Hermione was pregnant by the man that had raped her and left her like this.

"Miss Portman, what is going on here?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Whipping her self around and pointing her wand at the person she realized it was professor Dumbledore with Madam Pomfrey and Rose at his side.

"Professor…" Natalie started to reply but stopped and moved out of the way so he could see for himself.

Dumbledore was shocked enough to let out a gasp before asking Madam Pomfrey to tend to Hermione.

"Miss Portman you go with Madam Pomfrey and help her, Miss Greens go and get Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Weasley; bring them to the hospital wing." Professor stated with a grave voice.

Running off to do their tasks, Rose rushes to get Harry, Ron and Ginny to bring them down to the hospital. Stopping at the portrait door and giving her the password the door swings open, as Rose rushes in and sees them.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Weasley, you have to come with me to the hospital wing now, Please and thank you." Rose ordered them.

"Why should we go with you?" Ron asked looking up from a game of chess.

"Mr. Weasley, now!" Rose yelled at him

They sighed in defeat, walking over to her and following her out the door. They walked in silence for a short while until Ginny spoke up.

"Rose, aren't you Hermione's friend from Slytherin? Why do you need us?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I'm Hermione's friend, "Rose replied, choosing to ignore her other question for now. Within moments they were in the hospital wing.

Draco smirked; thanks to her Slytherin friends, he now knew for sure that she was pregnant. Knowing he needed to inform the Dark Lord as soon as possible, he wrote out a carefully inscripted note, tying it to the leg of his owl, Beast. He sent the creature on its way after telling it to stay home, he would be headed there himself shortly.

Turning back to the mirror, he watched Madam Pomfrey lay Granger on the hospital bed. Staring at her body and recalling his earlier actions, his lower regions gave a twitch in anticipation for the next time she would be subject to his wants.

Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey immediately took Hermione Granger to the hospital wing to be healed and taken care of. As Natalie and Rose followed along the way meeting up with professor Snape and McGonagall, who both turned green and white from what they were seeing.

"Albus, what happened?" McGonagall asked, having followed them into the hospital wing.

Natalie suddenly cried out," Hermione was raped and she's covered in cuts and bruises!"

Madam Pomfrey gasped and went right to work on Hermione, healing her bruises and fractures, but she couldn't help her mind or the pregnancy, until Hermione calmed down enough to tell her what to do. Suddenly the door burst open with Miss Greens and Hermione's friends following her.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, racing over towards her.

Harry and Ginny followed Ron quickly as they stood by Hermione's side, the two Slytherins choosing to gather on the other side of the bed.

"Albus….I just heard from the dark lord about Miss. Granger," Professor Snape stated as he raced into the hospital wing, then he looked at the bed and sighed. "I'm too late."

A/N- New and improved again. I hope it is okay for you. I still have no beta reader, I have tried to get a few but they haven't got back to me yet since I emailed them. So no more waiting around for you. I hope you like it, and bye. -


	4. Chapter four: Week Later

"What do you mean?" Albus asked Snape.

"The dark lord told us that one Slytherin would rape and impregnate Miss. Granger, but he didn't say who it would be," Snape replied.

"Then all we can do is wait for her to wake up. Madam Pomfrey, please make sure that Miss. Granger is well cared for and let me know when she wakes up," Albus stated in an orderly tone.

"Yes, Albus," Madam Pomfrey replied.

"As for the rest of you, please get back to your dorm rooms and wait for a professor to retrieve," Albus told the children that were still looking at Hermione.

"But…"

"Harry, please do as I ask." Albus interupted.

Harry sighed as he looked at Hermione lying on a hospital bed, pale as can be, then looked back at Professor Dumbledore and nodded his head.

"Ron, Ginny, let's go," Harry said to them as they left the room.

Rose and Natalie tried to smile at their friend but couldn't as they too left the room and went down to their dorms to get some sleep.

Draco Malfoy stood at his mirror looking at his Mudblood. He smirked as Madam Pomfrey healed her inner wounds and then he placed his hand on the mirror to make it fade out. He got into his bed and slept into the night.

In the middle of the night, Hermione woke up screaming. Madam Pomfrey quickly got her to take a calming potion and a dreamless sleep potion to help her. Madam Pomfrey stayed with Hermione most of the night, making sure that she would be okay. Hours later the sun was coming up, signaling the start of a new day. Madam Pomfrey continued to look after Miss Granger throughout the day, healing her and making her take dreamless sleep potions and painless potions.

Madam Pomfrey couldn't do anything about the baby without the mother's permission. All she could do was wait for Hermione to wake up.

Madam Pomfrey continued to keep her eye on Hermione throughout the week. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Rose and Natalie stopped by after every supper to see if Hermione had changed. Still nothing.

Draco watched everyone that visited his precious Mudblood; he grinned evilly as he continued to look over her sheeted body through his mirror. His dark lord was very proud of him.

Hermione was awake by the end of the week. She shot up from bed, memories of the rape and the rapist flooded her mind and when she calmed down enough to look at her surroundings, she noticed it was nighttime and she was in the hospital wing. Looking to the right, she saw a golden bell. She took it into her hands, ringing it hard and loud.

Hermione waited for a few minutes and then saw Madam Pomfrey running towards her.

"Miss. Granger, how are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey asked her gently.

"Horrible," Hermione stated as she looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"I see. Miss. Granger would you like to have a nice hot bath?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Hermione just nodded her head at her, and then she watched Madam Pomfrey walking away and into a small room to the right. Hermione waited for Madam Pomfrey to come back.

"Miss. Granger, here," Madam Pomfrey said as she held out her hand.

Hermione looked at the proffered hand and then her face; she nodded at her and slowly took Madam Pomfrey's hand as she got up from the bed. She slowly walked into the bathroom with Madam Pomfrey as she looked at the prepared bath.

Hearing the door close, she smiled slightly and began to undress.

An hour later, Hermione came out, drying herself with a towel and then dressing in a clean nightgown. She walked out to see Harry, Ron, Ginny, Natalie and Rose with the professors.

Hermione saw her best boyfriends walking towards her and started to scream, her mind flashing back to the rape. Falling down to the ground, Madam Pomfrey told the boys to wait outside.

Twenty-five minutes later, Hermione was on her bed with a calming potion, looking at her best friends with a sad smile. "Sorry,"

"You don't need to be sorry Hermione," Harry told her while Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"Miss. Granger, I would like to know who did this to you and punish them accordingly," Albus replied as he looked at her.

Hermione nodded her head as she grabbed onto Ginny's hand. "Ask away, professor,"

Professor Dumbledore nodded his head at her, while his silver white hair followed his movements. "Miss. Granger… what happened?"

Hermione spoke out "I was going to the library when someone grabbed me from behind and held me tightly to them. The person spoke a spell, I fell asleep and then I was awake inside the room of requirements….."

Then she started to cry.

"That's all I need to know Miss. Granger, do you remember who assaulted you?" Albus asked.

Hermione nodded her head at him while her wet brown hair followed making her face wet with drops of water from her hair.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione whispered so low that nobody could understand.

"Hermione we can't hear you," Ginny gently said while she gasped her friends hand tightly to give her strength and comfort.

"Draco ….Malfoy..." Hermione shakily said to them.

Her friends gasped at this while Albus grew silent and looked at Snape. "Severus, I need to go and get Mr. Malfoy and a bottle of Veritaserum potion," Albus told Snape.

"Yes, Albus," Severus replied, walking out of the room quietly.

Twenty minutes later, Professor Snape walked into the hospital wing with Draco Malfoy at his side and the potion Albus had requested.

"Albus," Snape replied as he gave Albus the potion.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you know why you are here?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco smirked at him, then looked at Hermione with a chilling grin, speaking loud and clear. "Yes, I do Professor"

"Then Mr. Malfoy please drink this," Albus told him as he passed the drink to him.

Draco knew what the potion was and he took it.

"Mr. Malfoy, did you kidnap Miss Granger?" Albus asked.

"Yes, I did," Draco told the truth.

"Did you place her in the room of requirements?" Albus asked farther.

"Yes."

"For what reason did you place her there?" Snape asked this time.

"To make sure that no one could interrupt my task," Malfoy stated.

"What was your task?" Albus asked.

"My task was to make sure that Mudblood Granger was pregnant, so I raped her, knowing she wouldn't kill anything off even if was made by her enemy," Draco finished in truth.

Hermione cried into her hands when she heard. She knew he was right, she couldn't kill her unborn child, regardless of who the father was. Harry and Ron glared at Malfoy, enraged at what he had said. Still though, they knew the last bit about Hermione was true. She would never kill an innocent.

Draco felt the potion fading out as he looked up at Professor Dumbledore staring at him with unwavering, emotionless eyes.

"Well then Mr. Malfoy, you are now expelled from Hogwarts; I want you out within two hours, Hogwarts express will be waiting for you at the station. I thought you would be a leader but I was wrong, you are nothing but a follower," Albus gravely stated at him.

Draco nodded, smirking at the professors before glancing his Mudbloods way, and soon disappeared from sight.

Draco packed, telling Blaise about his assignment and giving him instructions to meet with him a week from now. He walked out of his room and out from the Slytherin common room as Professor Snape waited for him.

"What's this?" Draco asked.

"Malfoy, this was low even for you," Snape said coldly and then turned away.

Draco just smirked at his ex professor as he continued to walk away from the corridors and out of Hogwarts. Soon Draco was on the train, the castle behind him; he thought about his training as a death eater and more. The train stopped in London and Draco walked out onto the platform to see his father waiting.

"Draco, I'm proud for you. Come son," Lucius said.

"Thank you, father," Draco stated as they grabbed a hand full of floo powder and shouted out "Malfoy Manor"

Hermione sat alone on her bed. The stars were shining brightly and she looked out the window, a blank piece of parchment sitting in front of her. Her eyes hardened in resolution and she dipped the quill into her ink.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I have something important to tell you. Please don't get mad until you have finished this letter. The first two months of school went really well however a few weeks ago Malfoy, you remember Malfoy, right? Well he always bullied and belittled me about my blood. Well you see, he…raped me, and now I'm pregnant with his child. You know I won't kill or gave up my baby, even if it came from a loveless relationship, no, not even a relationship. He may be my enemy but. I can't do that to my baby. Please accept my reasons not to kill or give up my future child._

_Love Hermione_

With a nod of satisfaction at her letter, she put her supplies away and laid down to sleep.

A/N- New and improved chapte _r fo_ ur. I hope that is. Bye


	5. Chapter Five: Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Death, torture, and sexually assault

 

 

 

_"_ _Avada Kedavra!"_

_A_ _young figure fell to the ground while a blonde haired male stood over him._

_"_ _Good job, my son," Lucius_ _stated proudly._

_Draco smirked at the dead body and nodded to his father_ _, turning then to the rest of the family. Grinning evilly at them, he pointed to the youngest child and shouted, "Crucio!" He relished in her screams of woe, her family screaming at him to stop. He lifted the curse and called out" Avada Kedavra!" Green light was seen in the brief moment before the young girl dropped dead._

_"_ _Hurry up, my son," Lucius_ _said with a smirk and a hurried tone in his voice._

_Draco looked at his father and nodded his blond head at him. "Avada Kedavra!"_ _was called out three more times. Draco smirked at his handiwork and exited the room, leaving the mess to the house elves._

_"_ _So_ _, are you prepared for the meeting tonight?" Lucius asked._

_"_ _I'm always_ _prepared," Draco replied._

_"_ _Good_ _," Lucius stated._

_Draco walked towards his room_ _thinking about his Mudblood and his child. He smirked at the thought of getting to fuck her all night until she realized who her master was. He walked into his room and went straight through to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. His initiation was tonight and the rest of the Slytherin friends he had would be there too._

_It_ _had only been a day since Hermione got out from the hospital wing; she had potions to take every day until the babies were born. Madam Pomfrey informed her that she was having either twins or triplets. It seemed that her father's side had some twins and some triplets in the past and she knew that her mother was currently pregnant with twins. Hermione remembered when she was five, her mother miscarried her baby brother at six months. Thinking back on it, she never really discovered the reason why and she wasn't sure she ever wanted to know._

_In three to four months she would be showing_ _seeing as it was only November now; her babies would be born on, or around, the month of June or July so in 37 to 39 weeks she would be a new mother, a thought which frightened her greatly. Hermione knew there was a reason that Draco had raped her, perhaps to give the dark lord more intelligent followers? Either way, she would never give her children up._

_Hermione decided to stop thinking about it as she walked into the potions class, Snape already writing ingredients on the board._

_"_ _Professor, I'm here to get my potions," Hermione_ _stated to him softly._

_Snape turned around to see Miss_ _Granger walking to her seat, with her bag and a small box to place her potions in. Shooting an extremely rare smile at her, he went to his desk and brought back some colored potions. Red, green, pink and blue potions stood up in a flat holder._

_"_ _Here, Miss Granger," Snape told her._

_"_ _Thanks," Hermione uttered to him as she took her potions and placed them into her box._

_The class started shortly after and, in Hermione's opinion, ended just as quickly. She stood up and began to walk her bag and potions box back to her room._ _When she felt someone behind her, she looked to see Ron running towards her._

_"_ _Hermione, wait," Ron called to her._

_"_ _Ron," Hermione replied. "Shouldn't you be in divination?"_

_"_ _You see, Dumbledore asked me to get you and tell you that your parents are here," Ron replied then he took off back to his class._

_Hermione stood there for_ _a few seconds, then took off towards Dumbledore's office, seeing the statues, Hermione told them the password, "Lemon cheesecake." They sprang to life and the stairs spun around, Hermione stepped on and rode them up to his door._

_She knocked_ _and upon hearing the soft "Come in" she opened the door to see her mother and father with Dumbledore. She was soon swept up into a tight hug, her father had beginning to tear up and her mother already crying loudly._

_"_ _Mum, Dad," Hermione replied._

_"_ _Oh_ _, my baby girl," her father cried out._

_"_ _Hermione are you okay?"_ _her mother asked._

_"_ _Y_ es _I'm fine. I see you read my letter and came here, why?" Hermione asked._

_"_ _Miss Granger please sit."_ _Dumbledore replied._

_Hermione sat down on the right chair while her parents came to sit beside her._

_"_ _Hermione, your father and I_ _have decided to pull you out of Hogwarts," her mother told her._

_"_ _No," Hermione replied_ _in an angry tone. "This is my home, Mum."_

_"_ _Hermione" Her father started._

_"_ _Dad, this is my home now._ _I can't go back to just being a muggle, this is my world now and please don't take this the wrong way either, I love it, I love being able to use magic, make potions, and transform into other items or things. Mum, Dad I beg you please don't take me out," Hermione cried, her eyes begging them to see her point of view._

_Hermione's parents looked at her, a smile starting to cross their faces. They'd always known their daughter was stubborn and strong minded, and if they took this away from her she'd never forgive them._

_"_ _Hermione_ _, are you sure?" her mother asked hesitantly._

_Her_ _mione nodded her head and said, "Yes Mum."_

_After an hour or so, Hermione waved by_ _e to her parents and went towards the library for some light reading and to finish off her homework that she missed last week._

_Draco stood in a large room, whi_ _ch was lighted with green fire all around him. In the flickering lights he saw Mr. Parkinson with his wife, Mr. Crabbe and his wife and son, and many more great death eaters._

_He looked on as he heard popping sounds around him_ _. Soon the room was silent all in the room bowed to the tall, black cloaked figure at the front of the room._

_"_ _Rise, my loyal followers._ _"_

_They rose up and looked towards_ _their master._

_"_ _Tonight is a special night, tonight we have new followers to your cause and more great news," The dark lord stated._

_Draco stood silently at this and smirked._

_"_ _The young Malfoy has completed his mission. That Mudblood friend of Potter's is pregnant," he declared proudly throughout the room_ _._

_The group clapped and cheered at Draco who was just smirking at them all._

_"_ _Draco, please step up and get your loyal mark," The dark lord told him._

_Draco walked up to him and rolled up his sleeve and turned his arm towards his lord to mark. The Dark Lord pointed his wand at the pale skin and said the incantation,_ _Draco had never felt so much pain in his life but he kept himself from crying out, not daring to show any weaknesses in front of the Dark Lord and death eaters._

_As Draco's pain subsided he stepped back and watched silently as the remaining Slytherins, and a few Ravenclaws, obtained their own marks. Blaise was the last one and Draco smirked at him haughtily._

_"_ _Mr. Zabini, you have a mission to do," The Dark Lord said._

_"_ _Yes, my lord," Blaise_ _replied._

_"_ _Your job is to watch over the Mudblood at school and make sure nothing comes to harm her, also_ _, Draco has informed me that two of your Slytherin classmates are friends with the Mudblood. Please remind them what is means to consort with the enemy._

_"_ _Yes my lord," Blaise uttered to him._

_Hours passed as the death eaters tortured muggles, mudbloods, and even those half bloods that dared oppose them._

_"_ _Blaise, read this letter when you get back to Hogwarts," Draco stated while handing him a letter._

_"_ _Sure, mate," Blaise smirked at him, and then disappeared from sight with the rest of the students._

_A co_ _uple days went by for Hermione as she finished her homework from the week she was in the hospital. Hermione walked out of the Gryffindor common room and started down towards the great hall. She turned a corner and walked right into something, or in this case, someone. Hermione just about found herself on the ground, if it wasn't for the pair of arms catching her fall._

_"_ _Thanks and sorry," Hermione_ _said to her savior while she made sure that her stomach was fine._

_"_ _You're welcome, Mudblood," the_ _deep voice said, indicated that it belonged to a male. Then she felt herself being pushed into a classroom. She tried to scream, the male in question captured her mouth within his hand._

He finally got her into the classroom; he pushed her against the door hard, and then took out his wand casting a locking charm, then a silence charm. He took a step back with his wand still in his hands.

Hermione looked up to see it was Malfoy's best friend, Blaise Zabini of Slytherin. She looked for her wand but she couldn't find it. Now she was afraid of what he would do. Hadn't her rape been bad enough?

"Zabini, give me back my wand," Hermione ordered out sounding more confident then she felt.

"No," Blaise smirked at her, pulling a letter from his pocket and handing it to her. "Read it."

Hermione hesitantly stepped towards him, and Blaise, seeing that she wasn't about to go any faster, walked over to her quickly, shoved the letter into her hands and stepped back.

Hermione looked at Zabini, then back to the letter and back to him as she slowly opened it.

Once it was open Hermione unfolded the paper inside and began to read.

_Dear Mudblood,_

_It was fun while it lasted; The Dark Lord and I choose Blaise to look after you. So don't try to kill yourself yet, it will be my pleasure to either kill you or keep you as my sex slave. Blaise will be watching you very closely, so don't try to run away either. He or I will find you. Until we meet again. Be well Mudblood. And don't look forward to picking out your child's name._

_D.M._

Hermione dropped the letter and then looked at Zabini. "No, you can inform Voldemort that he won't be getting my child." She was careful not to say children; there was no reason for them to know that she was having more than one.

Blaise growled at her disrespectful usage of his lord's name. He shoved her backwards suddenly. Her back hit the door and she gasped in pain.

"Listen here you Mudblood bitch, the Dark Lord will have your baby and after that you will either be dead or someone's slave. As for me, I'm hoping you will be mine. I'd love to have a taste of you myself."

Blaise lowered his head towards her neck, feeling her struggle against him. He breathed against her neck slowly and she stopped moving out of shock. He could hear her breathing almost stop and her words "Please no" in whispers. He smirked at this and gently nipped her neck, slowly moving towards her lips. His lips brought hers into a bruising kiss.

Then he let go and picked her up, carrying her towards the desk. Hermione looked at him and then towards the desk, struggling more now as she knew where this was going, and she wasn't letting that happen again.

"Please Zabini, stop," Hermione cried out to him.

Blaise sat her down and stepped back to look at her. Crystal tears slid down her face and he smirked, enjoying that he could torture her this way. He lifted his wand and released the 'lock' charm on the door. He tossed her wand at her and left the room, the silencing charm still in place.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next one should be done soon and up soon. For you reading enjoyment. Bye


	6. Chapter Six: Hermione's Decision

After she calmed down from the scene with Zabini, she knew she couldn't stay here much longer; Hermione looked up charms and spells to protect herself and her children.

During her research she discovered an American wizarding school and college. She immediately wrote a letter and owled it to them.

She then proceeded to Dumbeldore's office to let him know her intentions. He agreed with her plans and proceeded to owl the school about a foreign exchange student program.

Dumbledore even suggested that Harry, Ron, Ginny, Rose and Natalie could take part in the program if they were interested. Hermione nodded her head at Dumbledore and soon left the office to find her friends.

Hermione found them in the great hall, eating… well Harry was eating, Ron was … _mind over matter_ , she chanted to herself.

"Ron, stop eating like a pig," Hermione ordered sharply.

Ron stopped, looking at Hermione.

"Sorry, Hermione," then he watched her while she filling up her plate. She placed two rice scoops, two potato scoops, and took four ribs and a bit of chicken.

"Hermione can you eat all that?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Harry," Hermione stated as she took a bite from her chicken. Twenty minutes later, Hermione had finished her plate. She scooped four more helpings of potatoes, ate those quickly, looked up into Ron and Harry's shocked faces.

"Let's go," Hermione ordered as she got up from the table with her best guy friends, she waited for them to get up. Hermione didn't tell them about the encounter with Zabini and she didn't know if she should tell them, heck, she hadn't told Dumbledore about it either.

Hermione suddenly felt eyes on her; she looked at the Slytherin table to see Zabini's piecing green-blue eyes penetrating hers, making her shiver. Zabini noticed her slight shaking and smirked at her before continuing his meal.

"Hermione, you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes, let's go," Hermione replied as she started to walk away from her friends, leaving Ron and Harry looking at her with mixed expressions.

They followed her towards the Gryffindor common room, examining the moving pictures on their way. Harry frowned in thought, Hermione wouldn't be able to fight any of the battles against Voldemort until the babies were born.

"Jinxes," Hermione declared loudly upon reaching the fat lady's portrait. The door swung open within seconds.

The golden trio walked into the room, and went to sit at the far corner on the red and gold chairs.

"Harry, Ron, I have something to tell you," Hermione said.

"Go on," they told her.

"I'm going over to America to study at their magic school…" Hermione started to say.

"No!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, listen I've talked to Dumbledore already and he thinks it is a good idea and he offered to send some students with me. You two, Ginny, Rose, and Natalie are all welcome to come if you'd like," Hermione told them.

"Count me in," they both said.

Draco rolled around in his bed, thinking about the baby that would be showing up in nine months. He wondered idly to himself what the gender would be, then he smirked and thought  _"It will be a male, after all, the Malfoy heir is always male. That Mudblood better not mix the genders wrong…"_

His thoughts continued on a path of sexual fantasies about his Mudblood doing some kinky things to him. Then hearing an owl knock at his window, he got up and opened it to see Zabini's pure black eagle with a letter.

He took the letter, giving the owl some water and a treat before leaning back to read.

_Draco,_

" _Man, you are very lucky to have the Mudblood. I tasted her lips and wanted more, but I respect your claim on her. After the child is born, however, I'd love to have a go at her if that's alright. Anyway, she read your letter; I haven't gotten in trouble with the professors or the golden boys yet._

_It is so boring here without you, Dumbledore received word from a wizarding school in the states that would like to start an exchange program. If you volunteer, your house gets two hundreds points and points will also be added to your house based on the marks you get. I'm not going; I need to watch my charge._

_Well man, got to go now,_

_Blaise Zabini_

Draco smirked at the letter, and then he placed it on his table and went to bed.

Hermione told Ginny and the girls about the plan; they all agreed and wrote to their parents and went to bed. The next morning, Hermione raced out of bed and into the sixth year girls' bathroom. She emptied her stomach, reminding herself that this was only the beginning. She had many more months of weight gain, puking, and emotional ups and downs to look forward to. After waiting for a few more moments, Hermione flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth to rid herself of the disgusting taste. Afterwards she went back to her room and dressed in her uniform.

When Hermione finished, she bagged up her books and papers and left the common room. As she was walking into the Great Hall, she overheard some fifth year Slytherins talking amongst themselves.

"So, did you hear what happened to Pansy? She was raped by Blaise after she walked in on him talking about what he was going to do with Granger," one said as he continued to walk with his friends.

Hermione stood still, her mouth wide open. Pansy had been raped. Hermione felt fear shoot through her for her first female friend. Pansy and her had met in first year but had decided to keep their friendship a secret.

_Flashback_

_FIRST YEAR_

_As the train moved to Hogwarts carrying the old students and the new students, Hermione Granger was sitting alone within a compartmentt reading a large book._

" _Hi," spoke a small voice from the doorway._

" _Hello, can I help you?" Hermione asked, marking the page in her book before setting it down._

" _Yeah, can I sit here with you?" a black haired girl asked. ._

" _Sure I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" Hermione replied._

" _I'm Pansy Parkinson." She said._

" _Hi Pansy please sit down and let's talk." Hermione replied._

_They talked about Hogwarts, what they were expecting and what to be worried about. As they started to talk about when they got their letters of acceptance, they discussed their families as well._

" _So you're a muggle born. Cool, never talked to one before but you seem nice enough," Pansy said._

" _Same to you, I've never talked to pureblood, or many other wizards at all for that matter," Hermione replied, "So, which house do you want to be in?"_

" _Slytherin, you?" Pansy replied._

" _I'm not sure yet." Hermione said._

_As the year went by, Hermione and Pansy had secret meetings at night until she was attacked by the troll and became Harry and Ron's friend but still she had time to see Pansy at night when she wasn't spending time with her boys. Then the year was over and summer had come and gone._

_SECOND YEAR_

_On the train ride, Hermione went to change into her uniform, while on the way there she bumped into someone and almost fell backwards._

" _Hermione!" a familiar voice called out, Hermione looked up to see Pansy smiling at her._

" _Pansy how was your summer?" Hermione asked._

" _Very good, my parents and I went to Italy during the summer time and it was great, I even got a light tan." Pansy stated as they walked together to the girls bathroom to charge into the uniform._

_The year started great for the two girls, until Hermione was petrified by the basilisk, leaving Pansy a bit worried about her friend. Still, though, she only went to check on her friend after midnight._

_She heard from the professors that Hermione was okay and wasn't petrified anymore. Soon the year came to an end._

_Third Year_

_The girls met on the train once again; Hermione suspected something was the matter with Pansy._

" _Pansy, what's wrong?" Hermione asked changing into her uniform._

" _It's just my parents, they told me that by the end of my seventh year I need to be married. They've chosen my husband, it's Blaise Zabini."._

_Hermione knew Zabini well, he was the third best student in their year besides herself and Malfoy, he was a stud to the girls in her year and some in the year above them._

_They got to school and hung out with their friends in the day time, but at night Hermione and Pansy would hang out until she heard about the Marauder's map, she told Pansy about the map but with a blood pack promise that she won't tell anyone else. Hermione and Pansy didn't see each other much that year. The year came to an end and they both studied hard at Hogsmeade together._

_Fourth Year_

_The Quidditch cup was this year, Hermione went with her friends. The world cup was a disaster; it was attacked by Death Eaters that were torturing some innocent people. Anyway Hermione met Pansy on the train again and they talked about the summer time._

_Dumbledore came and told us about the Triwizard and a new professor of Defensive against the Dark Arts, the funny thing is Hermione and Pansy felt that he was different or possessed. We met the other two famous wizard schools this year due to the tournament. Hermione noticed that a student from Durmstrang named Viktor Krum followed her around everywhere before finally asking her to the Yule ball._

_The Yule ball came and she danced with Viktor; she saw Pansy dancing with Malfoy. She had to admit Malfoy looked handsome in his robes. Then the finals to the Triwizard tournament were coming up the same time as the exams that year. It was that year that a fellow student named Cedric Diggory was killed by Voldemort, Harry somehow escaped from him. Hermione and Pansy said goodbye to their four years of friendship as Hermione didn't want her to get in trouble with her parents. The year came to an end and that was that._

_Fifth Year_

_Once again, Hermione was on the train in her uniform when the door opened up to see Pansy walking in, smiling at her._

" _Hey, Hermione," Pansy told her._

" _Pansy, this is for you," Hermione replied as she pulled out a diary and handed it to Pansy._

_Hermione quickly explained that diary and told her what she needed to with it. This year went quickly for both girls but for Hermione it was depressing. The defensive against the dark arts professor was mean and very unethical to her. Hermione knew that the dark lord had return and the professor was making it look like Harry was just an attention seeking boy._

_Hermione and Pansy wrote in the diaries each night as they told each other secrets and problems that they knew they could help each other out with. Not long after she was caught alongside Harry trying to contact Sirius. Umbridge managed to catch most of the DA as well and then tried to use an unforgivable curse on Harry._

_Hermione took control over the situation, saying that they had finished the weapon for Dumbledore. Hermione and Harry took Umbridge into the forbidden forest. After that they went to the ministry of magic to help Sirius but little did they know it was a trap by Voldemort; most of his death eaters were there, waiting for the fifth year students, among them were Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy._

_The Prophesy was broken, a battle was fought, curses were shot out from both sides until Hermione was hit by a nonverbal spell by Antonin. After this happened it took a few weeks to heal, but Pansy was visiting her at night. The year ended._

Hermione had to find Pansy. She knew what rape did to people.  _Where would I go if I was Pansy?_ Hermione thought.  _Hogsmeade._  Hermione took off towards the village, down the side roads, and into the trees until she saw Pansy crying her eyes out.

"Pansy!" Hermione called to her.

"Hermione, please tell me….."

"Pansy, I was raped by Malfoy about two weeks ago."

The girls talked for hours until Hermione asked one question.

"Pansy, can't you tell the professor about this?" Hermione asked.

"No, "Pansy stated miserable.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"When either a pureblood is engaged or married the males have the say in everything from what time is dinner, who are your friends, how many children you have and above all any type of punishment and any kind of help will be unacceptable," Pansy told her.

"That is not like Ron's or Neville's family," Hermione gasped out

"Well, no offensive Hermione, Neville or the Weasley family are purebloods but they are not in the dark arts," Pansy whispered to her.

"That's medieval, "Hermione uttered to her. Then Hermione told Pansy about the exchange program and her friends that are going.

"I'll think on it," Pansy told her.

A/N- Hope you like this chapter. Next one should be done soon. Bye


End file.
